warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nemiraian Guard
''"Born killers each and every one of them."- ''An all to common boast amongst Commanders of the Nemirian Guard Hailing from the perpetually dark and crime laden Hive World of Nemirai, the Nemiraian Guard are some of the most feared and deadly urban combat specialists the Imperium has to offer. Each "Gunhand" of the Nemiraian Guard are recruited from the teeming masses of contract killers and thugs that maintain Imperial power in the underhives. History Pasification of Nemirai Nemirai is located within the Nemirai System on the border between the Segmentum Ultima and Segmentum Solar and was conquered by a detachment of Night Lords early in the Great Crusade. Nemirai was much like Nostramo, dark and lawless. Though local resistance from the native warlords was strong, the Night Lords swept aside all resistance and slew all who opposed. However, unlike many populations, the people of Nemriai were not so easily cowed into obedience and thus the Night Lords garrisoned the world with a force of one hundred Night Lords. The Uprising For a hundred years the people of Nemirai chafed under the rule of the Night Lords, and grew to despise them. However, when the Horus Heresy shook the Galaxy to its core, the crafty leaders of the various assassin covens and mercenary troupes (those who suffered the most during the Night Lords authoritarian reign) saw this as a business opportunity. Linking up with various loyalist spies and agents, the contract killers set up a rebellion to cast down the Night Lords. The Traitors had no idea that the mercenaries were plotting their downfall, believing the entire population cowed into submission by their trademark brutality, and thus called for no reinforcements when the Heresy broke out. While this was true for the civilian populations, the mercenaries and their leadership had had enough of the stagnation that was the Night Lords, and with the backing of the God-Emperor, they felt nigh invincible. The rebels did not strike in force or quickly, killed off the Astartes garrison and their cultists one by one. A bomb there, a snipers bullet here, and the occasional ambush, slowly but surely the Night Lords were being pushed into a corner. Their leader ordered more brutal executions, more public crucifixions, but the amoral contract killers were not deterred by the hundreds of innocent bodies the Night Lords mutilated. By the time the Imperial Liberation fleet, spearheaded by Blood Angels, arrived, the Night Lords garrison was reduced to forty-five Astartes and their militia had all but deserted. After the dust settled and the fires were extinguished, the Nimiraian Guard was formed as a legitimized force of the very same assassins and mercenaries that toppled the Night Haunters regime. The Horus Heresy The Nemirain Guard fought in the ranks of the Loyalist Imperial Army during the Horus Heresy and were essential to the defense and liberation of various civilized worlds, from the sprawling industrial cities of Forge Worlds to the towering Hive Cities of hundreds of planets the Gunhands of Nemirai fought mad cultists, savage daemons, and nigh unstoppable Traitor Legionaries. Yet in the end, Horus was slain and the Imperium was victorious, and the Nemiraian Guard became a name that traitors came to dread. Sex The Nemiraian Guard are a mixed force, though most regiments are predominantly male. Organisation Special Forces Hitmen The Hitmen are an elite force within the Nemirain Guard, unlike your average Gunhand who is often a simple contract killer, Hitmen are trained from birth in special assassin covens that operate deep within the underhives of Nemriai. These soilders are extremely deadly, trained extensively in martial arts and assassination, though they are just as deadly in open combat. Hitmen are often equipped with higher end weapons such as Hotshot N-Pattern Lascaribines and Longlas Rifles, but their signature weapon is a pair of Bolt Pistols. They are also equipped with special "Commando Helmets" which allow them to see in various visual spectra and trench coats made of an exotic nano-weave that can absorb stray lasbolts and catch an autogun slug. Beneath the nano-weave trench coat is a vest of light carapace armor that is graded against heavy weapons fire. Other items include various throwing blades, grenades, and wrist mounted cable guns that allow them to repel up, down, and across various gaps and openings. Hitmen are deployed in kill teams of three to five and their missions are often key to victory, most often their orders are to assassinate the enemies leadership but sabotage, hostage rescue, counter-assassination, high value security detail, and intelligence gathering missions are also standard for the Hitmen. Recruitment and Replenishment Regiments of the Nemiraian Guard are replenished or rebuilt as is necessary from the teeming ranks of thugs and armed criminals that clog the underhives whenever the Regiment returns from a tour of duty. (or if it is totally destroyed) Equipment Being a Light Infantry Regiment, the Nemiraian Guard specialize in urban combat, and thus their equipment is light and maneuverable. Nemirai Pattern Lascarbine Standard issue Nemirai Pattern (also known simply as N-Pattern) Lascarbines are the signature weapons of the Nemiraian Guard. N-Pattern Lascarbines are lightweight, maneuverable, and have a much larger charge pack than the average Lascarbine. N-Patterns are also capable of a fully automatic rate of fire or can fire more powerful, semi-automatic shots depending on the range of engagement. Nemirai Pattern Autopistol The preferred sidearm of the Gunhands, the Nemirai Pattern Autopistol is a high calaiber weapon, designed to bring down even the most resistant opponents. The N-Pattern Autopistol is highly versatile, capable of firing in either burst-fire or fully automatic. Blackdog Pattern Heavy Autogun Used as a heavy special weapon, the Blackdog Pattern Heavy Autoguns origins and naming remains a mystery amongst the Imperial Guard but its effectiveness has seen it in the ranks of the Gunhands since the Horus Heresy. The Blackdog is rather compact and surprisingly light for its role, and highly maneuverable for a Squad Support Weapon. The Blackdog is best used when pinning down the enemy or during an ambush, but its use in mid and short range firefights has been noted over the years. The Blackdog is often issued to two Gunhands in a standard squad. Contractor Pattern Shotgun An antiquated weapon, the Contractor is a symbol of power in the underhives, as this pump action shotgun has been in the hands of some of Nemirais most deadly underhive kingpins and the assassins that hunt them. The Contractors compact form and ten capacity make it an ideal close quarters weapon. Its name is synonymous with sheer stopping power, as the Contractor can rip men in half at point blank and can knock and Ork off his feet at a full sprint at a decent range. The Contractor can also fire powerful high caliber slugs that are capable of penetrating Astartes Power armor at close range and can, with some luck, punch through light vehicle armor. However, the Contractor has a notoriously mean kick and only the most burly Gunhand would make this weapon his personal longarm. Often only one man in a Squad has this weapon but shotgunners are notoriously known as "Rookies" for the propensity of masochistic FNGs who secure this weapon as soon as possible. Foehammer A type of pistol often seen amongst the elite Hitmen and occassionally officers of the Nemiraian Guard, the Foehammer is a pistol designed to fire shotgun shells and slugs, thus it is a powerful weapon in close quarters combat. Nemirai Pattern Combat Helmet Also known as a N-Pattern Helmet, the Nemirai Pattern Combat Helmet is a standard issue piece of wargear amongst the Nemiraian Guards Gunhands. The helmet is graded against any and all civilian grade firearms and provideds effective protection against most modern military grade small arms fire, it also comes with a built in visor that assists the night world born Gunhands with fighting in bright environments and a air filtration system that should keep them alive in most toxic environments that would be encountered in the underhives. Nemirai Pattern Flack Vest The Flack Vest is the standard uniform of the Gunhands, and provides effective protection against most small arms fire. The Nemirai pattern also comes with various attachment points for carabiners and extra ammo pouches. Vehicles As a light infantry type of fighting force, one would think the Nemiraian Guard would have a negligible motor pool. However, they make use of various light vehicles. Nemirai Pattern Valkyrie Also Known as a "Black Angel" the Nemirai Pattern Valkyrie is practically identical to its standard counter part other than its lighter components and slightly more powerful engines, making it marginally faster and more manuverable. This is because the Nemirai Pattern Valkyries misson is to insert squads of Gunhands directly into cramped staging areas in the hives and industrial city scapes they fight in. Black Angels are also capable of providing close air support and resupply missions to covert areas within enemy territory. The name "Black Angel" came from the habit Nemriaian Piolts painting their Valkyries with black stripes to denote kills, some became so skilled at their craft that nearly the entire Valkyrie became black and shuch piolts were sought after due to such high experience. Nemirai Pattern Recon Bike Also known as the "Tombstone" and "Crotch Rocket" the Nemirai Pattern Recon Bike is designed to be used within the cramped and often narrow corridors and streets within the underhives and even upper hive cities. The Nemirai Pattern Recon Bike is lightly armored and armed with only a pair of light armor peircing autoguns and the driver is quite exposed. Though highly manuverable, within the twisting streets of the hives it takes only one false move to reduce oneself into a bloody smear against the unforgiving ferrocrete walls, thus this bike is considered by most Gunhands to be a deathtrap and only the bravest (or most foolhardy) of the Nemiraian Guards ranks pilot them. Tactics ''"My Gunhands are like a pack of starved mastiffs...and the Orks? They're the meat."- ''Seargent Blake Tallon during the purging of Malikant VI The Nemiraian Guard see war as a "three dimensional affair", meaining that they strike as if they were eliminating a partuicularly troublesome Hive Gang from the underhives, from all possible angles. Gunhands are all masters of ambush and ruthless gunfighters, capable of drawing the enemy into the perfect spot to annihlate them all in a hail of lasbolts from every possible vantage point. Capable of striking from the shadows and then falling back with speed that comes form a lifetime of contract killing, the Nemirian Guard can turn a Hive City into a slaughterhouse in a matter of weeks. Each Gunhand is trained to be highly mobile, displaying amazing agilty that comes from years of running down bounties. Thus Nemiraian Guard are all parkour experts, capable of scaling skyscrapers and leaping through windows to ambush their foes (or escape death). It should be noted that, due to the fact that Nemirai is constantly shrouded in darkness, every Gunhand of the Nemiraian Guard has impeciable night vison, and can fight in pitch black darkness with ease. Noteable Regiments Nemiraian 606th The Nemiraian 606th is one of the most famed regiments, not just for its long history and being present at the Battle for Terra, but also due to their history of ruthless conduct and complete lack of human kindness. The Nemiraian 606th are cold, heartless killers to a man, and though they may be bad for Imperial Propaganda, they do exicute their orders to the letter. The famed 1st Sargent Blake Tallon has served in the Regiment for well over two hundred years. Noteable Engagements Heros 1st Sargent Blake Tallon ''"Medals? No, the Nemiraian Guard dosen't give out medals, it gives out paychecks. And thats good enough for me."- ''1st Sargent Blake Tallon of the Nemirain 606th 1st Sargent Blake Tallon is a ruthless and amoral mercenary that has become something of a legend amongst the Nemiraian Guard, having slain in the name of the Emperor and a modest paycheck for over two hundred years now, as his noteriety and popularity with his superiors has seen to various rejuvinations and internal binocs in order to keep him on the frontlines. Tallon leads his fellow Gunhands like a wolf leads a pack, through fear and respect.(as well as the occassional threat of brute force) His skills in the feild have been noted, such as the time he slew a Dark Eldar Dracon in personal combat. Relations Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments